4ever.exe
General Description 4ever.exe is an amalgamate animatronic from the FNaF World continuity that serves as a failed attempt to overpower a being. He is comprised of 4 animatronics: Bonnie, Foxy, Endo-01, and what appears to be a different form of Springtrap. They have all melted together, creating this abomination. Somehow, his left hand became dislodged from its socket, rendering it useless. Personality 4ever.exe is a tormented being, not being able to grasp ahold of who he was before he became this way. His mind is fused with 3 other minds, enabling them to act as a hive mind. Along with this, most of their speech is jumbled up most of the time, and when they are able to speak clearly, it sounds disoriented and broken. Attacks * Endo army: He will summon Amalgamate Endoskeletons that fire a laser that will deal a wither affect that drains HP for a short time. * Glitch Hook: He will swing his hook, dealing a wither affect similar to the Endo's lasers. * Blue Screen: 50% chance to Insta-kill an enemy. * 4th Wall: A powerful blue wall that breaks through defenses. Phrases in Battle Most of 4ever.exe's phrases are jumbled up numbers, symbols, and letters. But other phrases are spoken in clear words, and they are usually in all caps and appear on various parts of the screen. * "@sa-^82nilk" * "Won't you join us...?" * "There is no escape..." * "@3%4nsinanw" * "^___^piu2#" * "-_-jtyhj#343$..." * "No way out…” History 4ever.exe's history is not your typical sunshine and happiness story. He was used as a lab experiment to test how much strength code one single being could take. This test was taken with 3 other subjects, all of which were animatronics that have been glitched beyond repair. After being injected with dozens upon dozens of strength code, the lab assistants noticed something was wrong with the subjects. They noted that the game itself could not handle the large quantities of strength code that they had injected into the test subjects, and if they continued with the experiment, bad things would happen. But the scientists disregarded this warning and activated the 4 subjects and allowed them to walk about and even converse with the other assistants and scientists. But 3 days after they were activated, the scientists and assistants noticed that they were starting to become slightly misshapen and sticky, and soon enough, the 4 subjects started to melt together into one horrific being. Horrified by their mistake, the scientists sent their creation to &*___TWRE, and 4ever.exe remained there for many years, and was eventually forgotten. Until now.... =) Non-Canon Versions So far, there is only 1 non-canon version of 4ever.exe, and it's one I made myself. With this in mind, these forms are not canon to 4ever.exe's story and aren't in any way meant to be taken seriously. So please don't... * 4ever.exe Corrupted: This horrifying version of 4ever.exe is comprised of Mangle, Funtime Freddy, Chica, Nightmare Fredbear, Bonnie, and many other animatronics that are only visible by the massive amount of red eyes seen in the gap of his chest. His head has been changed, with 4 red eyes inhabiting the 2 sockets, with even more eyes in the middle, covered up by the part that is in between the sockets. His lower arms are dangly endoskeleton arms, the costume having melted off. Throughout his body, various endo parts can be seen melted into his body and protruding outwards, some with the heads of other animatronics melted onto them. This form is, once again, not canon to 4ever.exe's story and is simply a joke character. Trivia * 4ever.exe's name is a direct reference to the virus known as Forever.exe. * I am making a story about how 4ever.exe came to be that will be finished in the near future. * There are a few things hidden in 4ever.exe's glitched text, including a happy face in one line, and a Frisk face in another. * I tried to make 4ever.exe's FNaF World model. Key emphasis on the word TRIED. * 4ever.exe's Corrupted version is loosely based on The Papalgamate from HELP_Tale. Category:Male Animatronics Category:Animatronics Category:Characters